ranger no more
by andyg2525
Summary: Tommy is sick and when a certian ex girlfriend find out she come to see him and tells him the season behind the letter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the power ranger they belong to saban

this is my try at this so please reveiw good or bad

Tommy is sick and only one person knows until it gets wrose and then a certain some one find out and she tell the truth behind the letter

andyg2525

Reefside 20006 reefside hospital

tommy was sitting in the doctors office waiting for his result from his exam

FLASH BACK

Dr. tommy oliver was during his second peroid class finishing up on some grading papers for hos next class. I really wish I had finish these last night tommy said to him selve. their was a knock on his door come in tommy said in walks in is a newteacher Kira ford Hay doctor O how it gonig oh hay kira just the same as always tommy said same ol tommy as ever kira saioo all of a sudden while they were talking. tommy was fellng a little dizzy and fall off his stool. suddenlyy kira run to the other side of table to see if he was ok and all she found was tommy unconiuos.

end flash back

Theirs was was a knock on the door and the doctor came in said. Hi my name is looks up and see tommy and tommy sees katheren.  
Oh my god is that you says that would be me, Tommy looks up and sees looks at the folder and puts two and two together and has a really bad look on her face . Tommy says what it is it kat, Kat says I'm sorry and starts to cry and runs out of the room and drops the folder.  
Kira walks down the hallweay to see if tommy is ready to go and all of sudden she sees a doctor running past her andstarts running til she gets to Dr.O room KIra walks in and see tommy just finishing getting dressed and says are you alright doc. Tommy looks at kira and saysthis does not leave the says ok. Tommy shows her the folder ,she look at what in it and looks atm tommy and gives him a hug and says,I'm so sorry so sorry ,and starts to cry

They walk out of the hospital and sees halley walking to them. Halley asked how are tommy is everything alright. and then kira started crying says let go to the cafe and I will tell you everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone I did look it over and will be fixing it but right know here's chapter two.

Chapter 2

Haley's cyber cafe

They just got out of tommy's jeep in silence, halley is still wondering why kira was crying when she went to the hospital. Halley say whats going on here, tommy looks at her and says I've have cancer.

Halley looks shocked and says, what, why, how did this happen. Tommy just grabs her arm and drags her in the cafe.

While in the cafe tommy hands her the file with the information in it. Halley looks it over and still has as a shocked look on her face. This has to be wrong, this has to be halley says. Tommy says I wish.

Halley sits down and think of away how this is happening. The door ring open and a few customers walk in.

Halley says its closed when she looks to see who it is. The person says sorry I saw the sign and it said you were open. Tommy looks to see billy standing there. Tommy says billy. Billy says yes,tommy is that you. Tommy says ya,billy give tommy a man hug and says hows it going ,how are you, Tommy says good and you,while looks at the girls and mouthing don't say a word. Both girls just give their heads a nod. Tommy introduces the girls to billy. Billy asked halley if it would ok if he could get two burgers and some frys to go. Halley says on the way. Tommy says two burgers and fry's billy. Billy says ya for me and the wife. Tommy looks confused at billy and says wife. Billy says I'm sorry for me and kat. Tommy says you and kat ,wow when did that happen. Billy says about threes years now,I was working in New york at my company,and bumped into kat there at a ballet show she was doing at te time. Tommy says wait kat I thought she was a doctor, billy says she is ,she was out with some friends of hers helping out the group. I saw hers on stage so when it got done, I went back stage to say hi. That is what you call history. Tommy says why are you here in reefside then. Billy says well I'm starting a new company here and looking for a location. Halley says here you go billy. Billy say how much. Halley says no charge.,not for one of the originals. Billy's face just got a shocked look on his face. Tommy looks at halley ans says billy I would like you to meet halley my tech adviser for my team and kira my yellow,we were the dino thunder team back in 04. Billy was shocked. Tommy says that's a story for another time. Billy says ya, shacks tommy's hand grabs the food and leaves. Tommy looks at halley and kira and says that was close.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the power ranger they belong to saban

this is my try at this so please reveiw good or bad

Tommy is sick and only one person knows until it gets wrose and then a certain some one find out and she tell the truth behind the letter

andyg2525

Reefside 20006 reefside hospital

tommy was sitting in the doctors office waiting for his result from his exam

FLASH BACK

Dr. tommy oliver was during his second peroid class finishing up on some grading papers for hos next class. I really wish I had finish these last night tommy said to him selve. their was a knock on his door come in tommy said in walks in is a newteacher Kira ford Hay doctor O how it gonig oh hay kira just the same as always tommy said same ol tommy as ever kira saioo all of a sudden while they were talking. tommy was fellng a little dizzy and fall off his stool. suddenlyy kira run to the other side of table to see if he was ok and all she found was tommy unconiuos.

end flash back

Theirs was was a knock on the door and the doctor came in said. Hi my name is looks up and see tommy and tommy sees katheren.  
Oh my god is that you says that would be me, Tommy looks up and sees looks at the folder and puts two and two together and has a really bad look on her face . Tommy says what it is it kat, Kat says I'm sorry and starts to cry and runs out of the room and drops the folder.  
Kira walks down the hallweay to see if tommy is ready to go and all of sudden she sees a doctor running past her andstarts running til she gets to Dr.O room KIra walks in and see tommy just finishing getting dressed and says are you alright doc. Tommy looks at kira and saysthis does not leave the says ok. Tommy shows her the folder ,she look at what in it and looks atm tommy and gives him a hug and says,I'm so sorry so sorry ,and starts to cry

They walk out of the hospital and sees halley walking to them. Halley asked how are tommy is everything alright. and then kira started crying says let go to the cafe and I will tell you everything. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the power ranger they belong to saban

this is my try at this so please reveiw good or bad

Tommy is sick and only one person knows until it gets wrose and then a certain some one find out and she tell the truth behind the letter

andyg2525

Reefside 20006 reefside hospital

tommy was sitting in the doctors office waiting for his result from his exam

FLASH BACK

Dr. tommy oliver was during his second peroid class finishing up on some grading papers for hos next class. I really wish I had finish these last night tommy said to him selve. their was a knock on his door come in tommy said in walks in is a newteacher Kira ford Hay doctor O how it gonig oh hay kira just the same as always tommy said same ol tommy as ever kira saioo all of a sudden while they were talking. tommy was fellng a little dizzy and fall off his stool. suddenlyy kira run to the other side of table to see if he was ok and all she found was tommy unconiuos.

end flash back

Theirs was was a knock on the door and the doctor came in said. Hi my name is looks up and see tommy and tommy sees katheren.  
Oh my god is that you says that would be me, Tommy looks up and sees looks at the folder and puts two and two together and has a really bad look on her face . Tommy says what it is it kat, Kat says I'm sorry and starts to cry and runs out of the room and drops the folder.  
Kira walks down the hallweay to see if tommy is ready to go and all of sudden she sees a doctor running past her andstarts running til she gets to Dr.O room KIra walks in and see tommy just finishing getting dressed and says are you alright doc. Tommy looks at kira and saysthis does not leave the says ok. Tommy shows her the folder ,she look at what in it and looks atm tommy and gives him a hug and says,I'm so sorry so sorry ,and starts to cry

They walk out of the hospital and sees halley walking to them. Halley asked how are tommy is everything alright. and then kira started crying says let go to the cafe and I will tell you everything. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the power ranger they belong to saban

this is my try at this so please reveiw good or bad

Tommy is sick and only one person knows until it gets wrose and then a certain some one find out and she tell the truth behind the letter

andyg2525

Reefside 20006 reefside hospital

tommy was sitting in the doctors office waiting for his result from his exam

FLASH BACK

Dr. tommy oliver was during his second peroid class finishing up on some grading papers for hos next class. I really wish I had finish these last night tommy said to him selve. their was a knock on his door come in tommy said in walks in is a newteacher Kira ford Hay doctor O how it gonig oh hay kira just the same as always tommy said same ol tommy as ever kira saioo all of a sudden while they were talking. tommy was fellng a little dizzy and fall off his stool. suddenlyy kira run to the other side of table to see if he was ok and all she found was tommy unconiuos.

end flash back

Theirs was was a knock on the door and the doctor came in said. Hi my name is looks up and see tommy and tommy sees katheren.  
Oh my god is that you says that would be me, Tommy looks up and sees looks at the folder and puts two and two together and has a really bad look on her face . Tommy says what it is it kat, Kat says I'm sorry and starts to cry and runs out of the room and drops the folder.  
Kira walks down the hallweay to see if tommy is ready to go and all of sudden she sees a doctor running past her andstarts running til she gets to Dr.O room KIra walks in and see tommy just finishing getting dressed and says are you alright doc. Tommy looks at kira and saysthis does not leave the says ok. Tommy shows her the folder ,she look at what in it and looks atm tommy and gives him a hug and says,I'm so sorry so sorry ,and starts to cry

They walk out of the hospital and sees halley walking to them. Halley asked how are tommy is everything alright. and then kira started crying says let go to the cafe and I will tell you everything. 


	6. Authors note

I do not own the power ranger they belong to saban

this is my try at this so please reveiw good or bad

Tommy is sick and only one person knows until it gets wrose and then a certain some one find out and she tell the truth behind the letter

andyg2525

Reefside 20006 reefside hospital

tommy was sitting in the doctors office waiting for his result from his exam

FLASH BACK

Dr. tommy oliver was during his second peroid class finishing up on some grading papers for hos next class. I really wish I had finish these last night tommy said to him selve. their was a knock on his door come in tommy said in walks in is a newteacher Kira ford Hay doctor O how it gonig oh hay kira just the same as always tommy said same ol tommy as ever kira saioo all of a sudden while they were talking. tommy was fellng a little dizzy and fall off his stool. suddenlyy kira run to the other side of table to see if he was ok and all she found was tommy unconiuos.

end flash back

Theirs was was a knock on the door and the doctor came in said. Hi my name is looks up and see tommy and tommy sees katheren.  
Oh my god is that you says that would be me, Tommy looks up and sees looks at the folder and puts two and two together and has a really bad look on her face . Tommy says what it is it kat, Kat says I'm sorry and starts to cry and runs out of the room and drops the folder.  
Kira walks down the hallweay to see if tommy is ready to go and all of sudden she sees a doctor running past her andstarts running til she gets to Dr.O room KIra walks in and see tommy just finishing getting dressed and says are you alright doc. Tommy looks at kira and saysthis does not leave the says ok. Tommy shows her the folder ,she look at what in it and looks atm tommy and gives him a hug and says,I'm so sorry so sorry ,and starts to cry

They walk out of the hospital and sees halley walking to them. Halley asked how are tommy is everything alright. and then kira started crying says let go to the cafe and I will tell you everything. 


End file.
